With miniaturization and multi-functionalization of next generation electronic products, more novel materials are required for current electronic products to enhance conductive effects of the whole components. Among numerous candidate materials, carbonaceous materials are now commonly considered to have a good chance to become one of next generation semiconductor materials by replacing traditional silicon materials.
Among the carbonaceous materials, textured graphite has good directional transmission capability, large current capacity and extremely high conductivity, and may be applied to interconnection of high directivity conductive electronic devices and electrode materials of high power lithium-ion batteries.
However, it is neither possible to mass produce textured graphite materials nor to effectively prepare a textured graphite structure having high conductivity in vertical direction. In addition, since a single structure generally has one single excellent characteristic, when a component requires two characteristics at the same time, the material thereof is more costly and complicated to produce.